


Viser la lune

by Kandai



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Selon Selene, la lune n'est pas un sujet de conversation passionnant. Della n'est pas d'accord.
Relationships: Della Duck & Selene
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Viser la lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Disney Television Animation, Matt Youngberg, Francisco Angones.  
>  **Prompt** : Ducktales, Selene/Della, quelque chose sur leur relation avant la série, je n'ai pas vu la saison 2.  
>  **Notes** : Aucune temporalité ni continuité précise ici. Le couple n’est pas explicite et l’âge des protagonistes non plus mais en l’absence de détails, j’ai vraiment fait un truc très général et globalement mignon. J’espère que ça te plaira quand même.

— Dis, Selene, est-ce que tu as déjà marché sur la lune ?

La question de Della avait pris la déesse au dépourvu.

Elle s’était penchée tout l’après-midi durant sur une de ces plaisanteries énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret, un projet auquel sa jeune amie s’était prêtée sans faire de manières, excitée à l’idée de jouer un tour à leurs frères respectifs. D’aucuns auraient pensé qu’il s’agissait là d’une manière fort peu subtile de prendre leur revanche sur la défaite cuisante que les filles avaient subie au Quack-volley la soirée précédente mais il aurait fallu pour cela admettre qu’elles étaient mauvaises perdantes. Non, Selene préférait appeler son futur piège une façon pour Donald et Storkules de renforcer les liens amicaux qu’ils avaient tissé – et de toute façon, personne ne restait perdu dans les labyrinthes souterrains d’Ithaquack bien longtemps. Il ne s’agissait que d’une miniature, après tout !

— Pas très souvent, une ou deux fois peut-être, avoua-t-elle en ébouriffant ses plumes, perplexe par la soudaine mélancolie de sa compagne.

A dire vrai, elle avait rarement vu Della Duck d’humeur aussi contemplative. L’intrépide cane avait un tempérament plus volcanique que les forges d’Héphaïstos et parlait souvent plus vite qu’elle ne réfléchissait. Selene ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps mais elle avait vite compris que le caractère de son amie faisait d’elle la première à se jeter sur la route des mystères et du danger, souvent sans aucune pensée pour sa propre vie ou celle de ses camarades d’aventure. Un trait que beaucoup de dieux trouveraient curieux chez un mortel mais c’était ce qui rendait Della si attachante aux yeux de l’immortelle.

Elle n’avait pas eu d’amie aussi amusante depuis des siècles !

Pour tout dire, elle n’avait pas eu d’amie tout court depuis des siècles…

— Seulement une ou deux fois ? Pourquoi ? s’exclama l’objet de ses pensées avec une joie retrouvée, arrachant Selene à ses pensées assombries. Si j’étais déesse de la lune, j’en aurais profité pour aller danser sur les cratères et creuser des tunnels différents chaque semaine ! Imagine toutes les théories du complot que j’aurais pu alimenter ! J’aurais rendu fous les experts en astronomie !

— Ce n’est pas aussi amusant que tu le penses, sourit la déesse avec indulgence. D’ici, la lune paraît belle et pleine de secrets mais quand on y est, ce n’est qu’une grosse pierre vide qui flotte dans le berceau des étoiles. Tu t’y ennuierais au bout de deux jours.

— Chiche ! pesta Della en plissant son bec. T’as juste pas d’imagination !

— Ah oui ? Et qui a eu l’idée de créer une fausse énigme pour laisser croire à Storkules qu’il y avait un trésor caché au fin fond du labyrinthe d’Itaquack ?

Les deux filles se turent et tendirent l’oreille. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris quelque peu contrariés d’un Donald Duck perdu au fin fond de la miniature du dédale original, entraîné il y avait de cela quelques heures par son camarade de jeu bien décidé à élucider ce nouveau mystère et à déterrer un trésor oublié par leur père. Pas peu fière de leur plaisanterie, Della se mit à pouffer, aussitôt accompagnée par sa compagne immortelle.

— Quand même, reprit la cane une fois leur hilarité passée, c’est la lune, Selene ! Ne me dis pas qu’il n’y a vraiment rien à y faire ?

— A part déplacer des vieux cailloux et jouer à la marelle sur les cratères, tu veux dire ?

Dépitée par le manque d’enthousiasme de son amie, Della fit la moue.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n’y es jamais allée avec moi. Je parie que je pourrais trouver de quoi nous amuser pendant des semaines… et je ne parle même pas de faire tourner la presse scientifique en bourrique !

— Eh bien, tu as des ailes, il me semble, lui répondit Selene avec un regard tendre. Pourquoi tu ne voles pas jusqu’à la lune, intrépide aventurière ?

Piquée par sa provocation, Della lui tira la langue. Face à cette démonstration puérile, la déesse de la lune se sentit prise d’un inexplicable élan d’affection pour sa compagne – presque déjà grande, presque assez pour voler de ses propres ailes et pourtant si émerveillée par les jeux enfantins qu’elles se prenaient à inventer.

— Moque-toi ! Tu sais très bien que les canards ne savent pas voler !

Selene se contenta d’un sourire et ébouriffa les plumes blanches de la jeune cane. Elle n’aurait su dire pourquoi mais quelque chose dans la sincérité de ses paroles l’avait touchée – peut-être était-ce à cause de l’air songeur dont son amie n’arrivait pas à se défaire depuis tout à l’heure ou peut-être était-ce le sujet si cher au cœur de Selene. Cela faisait si longtemps que l’on ne s’intéressait plus aux vieux mythes et que l’intérêt du monde s’était tourné bien plus loin que sa chère lune, au-delà même du berceau du soleil et vers les étoiles dans lesquelles elle avait été conçue… Cela faisait si longtemps que la magie et les contes avait cessé d’intéresser les mortels, longtemps qu’ils s’étaient désintéressés de l’orbe qui gouvernait leurs nuits et qu’ils cherchaient désormais à donner un sens à leur vie dans le progrès et la technologie.

Mais cela faisait plus longtemps encore que Selene avait eu une amie.

Alors quelle importance, au final, que cette soudaine, obsolète fascination pour la lune ? Si Della le lui avait demandé, Selene aurait bien volontiers cherché à lui offrir.

— Eh bien, puisque tu en es convaincue… la prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir, je trouverai un moyen de t’emmener avec moi, promit-elle, un clin d’œil.

Della la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire béant déformant son bec. Dans son sourire, toute la joie du monde s’était glissée et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Selene sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d’habitude.

— Juré ?!

— Juré, répéta la déesse de la lune, son propre bec s’étirant à nouveau. Elle n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu’elle se retrouva taclée au sol par son amie, laquelle avait décidé d’embrasser frénétiquement ses deux joues avec force avant de se mettre à scander son allégresse à la face d’Itaquack. Au-dessus d’elles, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et une pluie fraîche se mit à tomber – un signe manifeste du mécontentement de Zeus, sans aucun doute. A moins qu’il eût encore perdu contre Picsou…

Oh ! Après tout, qu’importaient son père et ses caprices ! Pour un sourire de Della Duck, Selene se sentait prête à offrir n’importe quoi.

Y compris la lune.


End file.
